Balmond/Guide
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab|style=float: right}} Recommendation Set |-|Default Build= Berserker%27s Fury.png|Berserker's Fury|link=Berserker's Fury Rapid boots.png|Rapid Boots|link=Rapid Boots Demon%27s Advent.png|Antique Cuirass|link=Antique Cuirass Cursed helmet.png|Cursed Helmet|link=Cursed Helmet Sky Guardian Helmet.png|Sky Guardian Helmet|link=Sky Guardian Helmet Twilight Armor.png|Twilight Armor|link=Twilight Armor Berserker's Fury.png|Berserker's Fury|link=Berserker's Fury Malefic Roar.png|Malefic Roar|link=Malefic Roar Warrior boots.png|Warrior Boots|link=Warrior Boots Blade of despair.png|Blade of Despair|link=Blade of Despair Bloodlust axe.png|Bloodlust Axe|link=Bloodlust Axe Immortality.png|Immortality|link=Immortality Demon%27s Advent.png|Antique Cuirass|link=Antique Cuirass Tough boots.png|Tough Boots|link=Tough Boots Oracle.png|Oracle|link=Oracle Sky Guardian Helmet.png|Sky Guardian Helmet|link=Sky Guardian Helmet Corrosion Scythe.png|Corrosion Scythe|link=Corrosion Scythe Blade Armor.png|Blade Armor|link=Blade Armor |-|Users Builds = Bloodlust axe.png|Bloodlust Axe|link=Bloodlust Axe Tough boots.png|Tough Boots|link=Tough Boots Oracle.png|Oracle|link=Oracle Blade Armor.png|Blade Armor|link=Blade Armor Wings of Apocalypse Queen.png|Wings of the Apocalypse Queen|link=Wings of the Apocalypse Queen Sky Guardian Helmet.png|Sky Guardian Helmet|link=Sky Guardian Helmet Burst Bloodlust axe.png|Bloodlust Axe|link=Bloodlust Axe Magic Shoes.png|Magic Shoes|link=Magic Shoes Oracle.png|Oracle|link=Oracle Brute force breastplate.png|Brute Force Breastplate|link=Brute Force Breastplate Blade of the 7 Seas.png|Blade of the 7 Seas|link=Blade of the 7 Seas Berserker's Fury.png|Berserker's Fury|link=Berserker's Fury Recommended Spells: * Execute * Healing * Purify * Flicker Recommended Emblems: * Tank Pros and Cons Pros: * AoE damage * Critical procs well with your 2nd skill * Good Crowd Control * Regenerates HP for every minion and hero slain Cons: * Initiator type * Squishy in early game * Lack of ability effects * Slow Mobility Tactics using Balmond * Balmond is really strong in the early game. being too aggressive is not advisable. If you think you have the advantage then grab it just be careful, Balmond is not that tanky in the early game but he can surely deal some damage to enemies especially to mages and marksman. You may use hunter’s knife to jungle and to get fed fast. Killing minions while near the tower is a good move to prevent you from ambush. If you cleared the line and the jungle, you may visit other lines to help them kill or to push. * In mid game, begin pushing lanes and killing turtles. You can now engage with team fights because you are now durable. If you are going solo please be careful, always check the map. * In late game, you can now endure the attacks and skills of the enemy team while dealing some damage. Make sure that you live after the team fight so you could push and win. Use the Healing spell to gain extra health and to regen as much as you could using your passives. Using your ultimate will help a lot in team fight. At this point it is very crucial to make a mistake, one mistake will lead to defeat. * Fighting near enemy minions, monsters or anything you can kill will benifit Balmond extra HP while in fight if you manage to kill them with your cyclone sweep while damaging enemies. * Calculate your ultimate skill, this one is obvious, calculating ultimate skill is a must. Somewhat if you didn't calculate your ultimate skill and it will failed to kill an enemy. Balmond must team-up with Countering against Balmond * Playing as marksman would kite him up and call your teammates to assassinate him. Picking with these following heroes to counter Balmond Category:Balmond Category:Hero guide